


Hannibal's Will

by darkhavens



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M, Obsession, fall from grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will spent three years ignoring the darkness inside him, squashing it down, but now he's seen Hannibal again, and all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's Will

The plan was simple enough: kill The Great Red Dragon, and then kill Hannibal, whatever the cost. Jack had made it perfectly clear that Will was to do what was necessary, that he _needed_ to do what was necessary, to pay whatever price was required. Jack knew just which buttons to push to send Will's empathy disorder into overdrive. He'd been punching those buttons for years before Will had managed to slip the leash.

And now Will could feel the collar pulling tight again, an inescapable noose. No more second chances. No going back to Molly and Wally, back to the dogs and the motors and the quiet of the stream. It hadn't even taken facing Hannibal again for him to know that life was well and truly over. One glimpse of Hannibal's elegant calligraphy on that envelope has been enough to break open all the locked and barred, walled-up and plastered-over doors buried deep within the basement of his memory palace.

Seeing Hannibal again was like an addict's first fix after a three year dry spell. It was fire in his veins, an overwhelming rush; a near-fatal overdose. It was climbing into a roller-coaster car knowing you had half a dozen critical bolts in your pocket, so why bother with the safety bar?

Even if Molly would take him back after bringing The Great Red Dragon into their lives, into their _house_ , endangering her, and worse, her son, Will knew he could never squeeze himself back into the confines of that life.

The darkness in him had had three long years to sit and simmer out of sight, though never entirely out of mind. Tucked away and ignored, denied, it had woven monstrous wings from the tatters of his soul, stitched together with stifled threads of yearning and given structure by bone-deep hunger, painted over with the blackest of bloody desires.

And now it was free.

Besting the The Great Red Dragon had only whetted its appetite for destruction. A sip of water after three years in the desert only serves to worsen a thirst.

Jack's plan was simple, basic, almost entirely deficient in detail beyond "Kill them all; save yourself if you feel you must." But it wasn't Will's plan, it wasn't his _design_.

The new design wasn't entirely his either, but Hannibal had made such a point of showing him the crumbling bluff, the land falling away in perpetuity to the rocks below, it would have been rude not to take the bait. He'd name-checked Miriam and Abigail to make sure their faces were embedded in the forefront of Will's memory as he stared down at the crashing waves and thought of vengeance.

If Hannibal's- No, if _their_ design required they tumble into the turbulent ocean, Will was content to make the fall in Hannibal's arms, held close to the heart that dictated the beat of his own.

If it was Hannibal's will, they'd survive the fall. If not...

If not, _he_ was Hannibal's Will, and together they'd fall, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> [Hannibal, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, I can't leave 'Till death do us part But my hearts getting dark On the edge of the cliff](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692020.html?thread=91093044#t91093044)
> 
> at lj's comment_fic community.


End file.
